Reason
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: "Kalau begitu, untuk apa Yamato-kun bersepeda? Apakah hanya demi ambisi dan keegoisan untuk mengalahkan Yousuke-san? Atau demi ketenaran dan pengakuan dari orang-orang bahwa Yamato-kun lebih cepat dari Yousuke-san? Atau—" For Fujodanshi Independence Day #5 "Freedom". YamaShino, slight YouTera


"_Sepeda itu__—bebas."_

_Begitu kata Yousuke-_san_ saat aku baru masuk ke klub sepeda sekolah. Aku selalu mempercayainya, selalu memegang teguh kata-kata itu, bahkan di saat bersepeda pun, hatiku selalu mengatakan bahwa sepeda adalah benda yang bebas. Yang mengendarai sepeda adalah orang yang menginginkan kebebasan._

_Tapi, semua itu tidak pernah kutemukan dalam diri Yamato-_kun_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Fujodanshi Independence Day #5 "Freedom"**_

_**Reason**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Over Drive **__** Tsuyoshi Yasuda**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Yamato-_kun_, menurutmu bersepeda itu apa?" Shinozaki memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, ketika ia dan Yamato—dengan susah payah, karena Yamato mengayuh cepat sekali—sudah berkendara sejajar, membiarkan Yousuke dan Terao bersepeda di depan berdua saja.

Yamato melirik kepada si cokelat itu sedikit. Amat sedikit hingga Shinozaki sendiri tidak melihat, apalagi Yamato memakai kacamata hitam saat bersepeda. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu," sahutnya frontal. Tak pakai basa-basi ataupun pembelaan diri. Murni dari otaknya sendiri. Tipikal Yamato sekali.

Memang, saat latihan kegiatan klub, seringkali Shinozaki melihat bahwa Yamato selalu berusaha mendahului semua orang, terutama Yousuke. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus berada paling tidak satu sentimeter di depan penyandang gelar Uncrowned King itu.

Padahal, menurut Shinozaki—bahkan Yousuke sendiri—sepeda itu bebas. Tapi kenapa Yamato bertindak seperti ia terlalu terikat pada Yousuke?

Seakan-akan, Yousuke adalah orang yang harus ia lampaui apa pun caranya. Harus ia taklukkan meski ribuan jarum melintang. Harus ia gulingkan walau seluruh dunia menentangnya. Harus ia jatuhkan sedemikian rupa hingga seorang Fukazawa Yousuke ambruk sepenuhnya.

Klub Sepeda sudah dua kali menjalani _training_ _camp_ di gunung dan pantai. Selama itu, Shinozaki selalu dipasangkan kamar bersama Yamato. Dan selama itu pula, pemuda cokelat itu selalu terbangun tengah malam, hanya untuk melihat Yamato yang sedang menyiapkan sepedanya. Melatih diri tanpa diketahui siapa pun demi mengalahkan rekor Yousuke.

Terkadang, Shinozaki iri melihat kegigihan dan keyakinan Yamato. Ia yakin dan percaya dari dalam lubuk hatinya, bahwa dirinya pasti mampu mengalahkan Yousuke. Bahwa dirinya pasti lebih cepat dari Yousuke. Bahwa dirinya pasti akan menghancurkan rekor yang diciptakan Yousuke, suatu hari nanti.

Kegigihan, usaha, dan keyakinan hati. Tiga hal yang tak dapat Shinozaki mengerti hingga kini. Meski ia selalu melihat dan berusaha untuk memahami, nyatanya, ia tak hanya tidak bisa mengerti, Shinozaki bahkan tak bisa melihat dalam diri Yamato, apa sesungguhnya yang dikatakan oleh hati.

Ia selalu melihat Yamato. Di mana pun dan kapan pun. Di sekolah, berlatih bersama, _training_ _camp_, bahkan saat liburan. Ia juga selalu memperhatikan pemuda serba hitam itu. Saat sedang belajar, makan siang, bersepeda, bahkan tersenyum meski hanya sebentar.

Shinozaki Mikoto telah terpaku pada Yamato Takeshi, entah sejak kapan.

Saat menyadari hal itu, Shinozaki sama sekali menyangkal. Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat dan melayangkan pandangan pada Fukazawa Yuki, orang yang ia sukai sejak SMP. Meski begitu, bayangan Fukazawa tak mampu membuatnya terlepas dari sosok seorang Yamato.

Tidak pernah dirasakan seorang Shinozaki Mikoto, hal seperti ini. Bahkan saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai Fukazawa Yuki, yang seperti ini tak pernah terjadi. Yamato Takeshi, adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman, gemetar saat pelajaran di kelas, dan merelakan jam makan siang habis sia-sia hanya karena memperhatikan wajah orang itu di perpustakaan.

Yamato adalah orang pertama, dan satu-satunya. Bahkan semua itu tak pernah dilakukannya seperti saat ia menyukai Fukazawa. Hanya Yamato orang yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

Ketika Shinozaki mengutarakan itu semua kepada Yamato, pemuda hitam itu hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Shinozaki dan menjawab 'ya' seadanya saja.

Ia tidak tahu, dan mungkin saja tidak mengerti, betapa bahagianya hati Shinozaki saat Yamato mengatakan 'ya'. Betapa hangatnya perasaan Shinozaki ketika itu saat Yamato menerimanya.

Karena ia mungkin saja hanya menganggap Shinozaki sebagai pengisi waktu luangnya. Menanggapi semua perkataannya saat isitirahat atau jam olahraga hanya merupakan selingan karena mereka berdua sama-sama tak memiliki teman.

Ia masih terobsesi untuk mengalahkan Yousuke. Shinozaki adalah nomor kesekian.

Meski begitu, tak masalah bagi Shinozaki. Ia hanya ingin bersepeda bersama Yamato, itu saja. Dengan menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin saja mereka punya banyak waktu selain kegiatan klub yang bisa mereka gunakan dengan bersepeda.

Ia... hanya ingin bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Yamato, itu saja.

Shinozaki mengikik pelan, seketika menyadari kalau teman sekelas merangkap kekasihnya sekarang ini memang orang yang selalu tepat sasaran. "Kau selalu bersepeda seakan-akan harus mengalahkan semua orang, terutama Yousuke-_san_," terangnya, sengaja mengayuh pelan agar bisa lebih santai bicara.

Tanpa sadar, Yamato ikut mengayuh dengan perlahan, padahal biasanya ia tak pernah mengayuh selambat itu saat bersepeda, baik latihan sendiri maupun bersama anggota klub. "Aku ingin mengalahkan Fukazawa Yousuke. Hanya itu."

Ketika Shinozaki mengalihkan pandangan, Yamato sudah mengganti gigi sepedanya, dan melesat meninggalkan Shinozaki seorang diri di belakang. "Ah, Yamato-_kun_!" panggilnya, namun tentu tak akan diindahkan oleh sang pemilik nama lantaran dirinya sendiri sudah jauh tertinggal.

Shinozaki mengganti gigi sepedanya, ikut mengayuh dengan _dancing_ [1] dan mengejar Yamato. "Yamato-_kun_! Tunggu sebentar!" tanpa ia sadari dirinya bahkan sudah melewati Yousuke dan Terao yang tadinya berada jauh di depan.

"Wah, mereka semangat sekali. Imutnya," gumam Terao dengan muka memerah dan tangan terkepal di pipi, sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas yang tentu saja membuat Yousuke jengkel. Meski sadar kalau Yousuke memandanginya tak suka, Terao lanjut saja 'mengimut-imutkan' para juniornya tanpa menghiraukan Yousuke.

Sadar dikacangin, Yousuke mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat, tanpa mengganti gigi. Padahal ini masih di kaki bukit yang tentu saja membutuhkan gigi paling ringan. "Eh, Yousuke! Gigi sepedamu masih berat!" seru Terao sembari menyusul.

Di depan sana, Yousuke mencibir. 'Kenapa dia malah mengkhawatirkan sepedaku?' menggerutu dalam hati padahal itu memang salahnya sendiri. 'Ah, tapi biarlah. Yang penting santai,' seketika berubah mood seperti ia yang biasanya.

Jauh di depan, terlihat Yamato dan Shinozaki mengayuh beriringan, seperti tadi. Meski Yamato sama sekali tak tampak lelah, namun Shinozaki sudah berkeringat hebat dan napasnya tersengal. "Yamato-_kun_, berhenti dulu," dan anehnya Yamato Takeshi malah menurut pada Shinozaki Mikoto.

Pemuda cokelat itu mengambil botol air minum di _down_ _tube_ [2] sepedanya, lalu meminum air dengan brutal. Heran, padahal baru seperempat jalan tapi anak itu sudah ngos-ngosan duluan. Mungkin karena dia baru pemula dalam _road_ _race_.

Yamato hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya saat melihat Shinozaki meminum airnya. "Cepatlah, nanti kutinggal," ancamnya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dua jemarinya di _shift_ _lever_ [3], kebiasaan kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"T-tunggu sebentar, Yamato-_kun_. Aku haus sekali... ah, airku habis," Shinozaki mengguncang botol air minumnya, yang ternyata sudah kosong sama sekali. Dengan ceria ia meletakkan kembali botolnya di _down_ _tube_ dan menyusul Yamato sembari mengulum senyum.

Yamato bukan anak bodoh, tentu saja. Senyum Shinozaki menjelaskan pasti ada yang anak itu inginkan. "Hehe, Yamato-_kun_," panggilnya kalem, namun bagi Yamato itu sangat mengganggu. "Boleh minta punyamu?" tanyanya, dengan tangan menjulur dan telapak tangan menengadah ke atas. Bermaksud meminta air minum pada pemuda hitam itu.

"Tidak," sahut Yamato kejam. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah Shinozaki yang seperti meminta belas kasihan, ia mengayuh sepedanya dan meninggalkan Shinozaki sendiri—lagi. "Eh... tunggu, Yamato-_kun_!" seru Shinozaki sembari mengayuh. Sungguh, ia lelah sekali. Bersepeda sampai di atas bukit sambil mengejar Yamato yang kecepatannya gila, benar-benar membuatnya tidak kuat. Ah, kalau saja dia bukan pemula, hal seperti ini pasti—

"WAAAA!"

BRUAK!

—membuatnya tidak akan jatuh.

"Waa! Shinozaki-_kun_!" teriak Terao dari kejauhan. Tidak mempedulikan Yousuke yang bersikap santai walaupun anggotanya sedang terjatuh, ia mengayuh sedikit lebih cepat agar bisa menolong Shinozaki yang tertimpa sepedanya sendiri.

Di luar dugaan, sebelum Terao sampai, ternyata Yamato sudah sampai duluan di tempat Shinozaki terjatuh. Entah bagaimana caranya tubuh itu berbalik dan kaki itu mengayuh menuju kepada Shinozaki, membuatnya lebih cepat sampai daripada Terao apalagi Yousuke.

Ia tidak tahu. Tubuh dan kakinya bergerak sendiri. Semua itu di luar kesadarannya sama sekali.

Shinozaki terbaring lemas dengan sepedanya sendiri berada di atas perutnya. Tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar memindahkan benda itu dari tubuhnya pada aspal yang ia tiduri. Ketika beban berat sudah tak lagi ada di tubuhnya, Shinozaki memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin.

Shinozaki bangkit, dan menatap ketiga rekannya yang menatapnya khawatir—meskipun yang berwajah demikian hanya Terao saja—kemudian mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon. Berteduh sebentar, Shinozaki kemudian membiarkan Yousuke dan Terao untuk jalan duluan, dan menahan Yamato untuk menemaninya.

"Nih," Yamato memberikan Shinozaki sebotol air dari down tube miliknya. Shinozaki mengulurkan tangan dan meminum air dalam botol itu hingga habis setengah. "Terima kasih, Yamato-_kun_," ucapnya, diselingi dengan pengambilan kembali botol air itu dari pemilik yang seharusnya.

Yamato memang mengambil botol air minumnya, namun sama sekali tidak menyentuh isinya. Ia hanya meletakkan botol air minum di samping tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di samping Shinozaki, berdua. "Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi... maksudnya apa?" tanyanya, ketika Shinozaki sedang melap keringat di dahinya.

Mata cokelat itu meliriknya sekilas, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada daun-daun yang bergantung pada pepohonan. Bergoyang diterpa angin yang mengarungi dunianya dengan bebas. "Yamato-kun, menurutku bersepeda itu bebas," katanya, sejenak tersenyum polos ketika Yamato menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak setuju," tukas Yamato setelah terdiam sebentar. Bebas katanya? Bersepeda itu bebas? Tidak, itu sama sekali bukan prinsipnya. Bebas sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Ia orang yang penuh dengan kedisiplinan dan aturan. Kata 'bebas' hanya ada pada orang-orang yang tidak punya aturan, bukan dirinya.

Shinozaki mengambil sehelai daun, dan memainkannya di telapak tangan. "Kalau begitu, untuk apa Yamato-kun bersepeda? Apakah hanya demi ambisi dan keegoisan untuk mengalahkan Yousuke-san? Atau demi ketenaran dan pengakuan dari orang-orang bahwa Yamato-kun lebih cepat dari Yousuke-san? Atau—"

"—kau cerewet sekali hari ini. Ada yang salah denganmu," Yamato memotong secepat kilat. Di balik kacamata hitamnya, matanya mengerling Shinozaki tak suka. Namun meski tertutup, Shinozaki bisa melihatnya melalui alis mata Yamato yang mengernyit.

Sadar kalau Yamato kali ini tak ingin diganggu, Shinozaki memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf," ia menggumam singkat sembari berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang berdebu. "Ayo mulai lagi, Terao-san dan Yousuke-san pasti sudah jauh," baru saja akan meninggalkan Yamato kalau saja sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu," kata Yamato. "Aku... maaf..." ia berucap pilu, membuat Shinozaki tak tega. Dalam sekejap, wajah yang tadinya murung telah kembali mengulum senyum ketika melihat ketulusan kata maaf yang diucapkan Yamato.

Ia terkekeh pelan, sama seperti saat dirinya baru menemukan sepeda. Tawa kecil yang senang dan bahagia. "Tak masalah, Yamato-kun. Sekarang, bisa lepaskan tanganku?" dan Yamato langsung melepaskan tangan Shinozaki yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan wajah memerah.

Canggung, pemuda hitam itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sebelum mengambil botol airnya dan meminumnya sedikit. Shinozaki yang melihat itu, seketika memasang wajah terkejut sambil menunjuk Yamato intens, yang tentu saja membuat sang climbing spesialist [4] menatapnya aneh.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Dan Shinozaki, bukannya menjawab ia malah memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangan, bonus wajah memerah, dan background bunga-bunga yang entah bagaimana dan kapan sudah ada di sana.

Berputar-putar, Shinozaki menari samba. "Akhirnya aku mendapatkan indirect kiss dari Yamato-kun!" ia berseru ceria, mengabaikan Yamato yang lagi-lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya. 'Dasar gila,' pikirnya kejam dan tak berperasaan.

Di tengah-tengah tarian samba Shinozaki, tangannya kembali ditangkap Yamato. "Indirect kiss, huh?" desahnya di telinga Shinozaki, yang dalam sekejap bergidik kegelian. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Yamato sudah memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, Shinozaki, alasanku bersepeda?" ia berkata canggung, tapi sukses membuat Shinozaki memerah dan memejamkan mata, terlalu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Yamato saat ini.

Pelan namun pasti, Shinozaki menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yamato. "Eum... kenapa?"

"Dahulu, memang karena aku ingin mengalahkan Fukazawa Yousuke," dan sudah bisa diduganya, jika sudah berhubungan dengan ambisi, Yamato tak pernah sungkan menyebut nama lengkap Yousuke, tanpa embel-embel apa pun apalagi panggilan hormat.

Yamato melepas pelukannya, namun tak melonggarkan genggaman tangannya sedikit pun pada lengan Shinozaki. Ia malah mendekatkan keningnya pada wajah Shinozaki yang luar biasa merah. Menempelkan dahinya sendiri di dahi Shinozaki yang menghangat.

"Kau."

"Eh, apa?" Shinozaki sedikit tidak mengerti. Mengedipkan mata, ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa saat itu Yamato menganggapnya sebagai pemuda yang cukup imut dengan ekspresi seperti itu. "Kau adalah alasanku bersepeda untuk sekarang," Yamato mengecup pipi Shinozaki sebentar, lalu bibirnya, beralih ke mata, kening, telinga, dan le—

"Hei, kalau kalian mau pacaran, jangan di pinggir jalan."

—tidak jadi, karena sebuah botol air tiba-tiba menggeplak kepala hitam Yamato. Membuatnya terantuk dan berhenti menciumi Shinozaki. Ketika menoleh, Yousuke sudah memasang tampang sebal, dan Terao sudah memerah sembari memainkan jari.

Shinozaki spontan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Yousuke makan pisang—yang entah ia dapat dari mana—dan Terao berucap gampang. "Kalian ternyata sudah besar..." menitikkan air mata haru seakan-akan ia adalah ibu dari kedua pasangan juniornya.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu, Terao-san! Aku dan Yamato-kun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" teriak Shinozaki, ketahuan sekali bohongnya karena wajah imut itu kini sudah tambah merah.

"Pembohong," ucapan kompak kedua senior. Yamato membetulkan letak kacamatanya—lagi.

Yousuke membuang kulit pisangnya ke tempat sampah dalam sekali lempar, lalu mengayuh tanpa menghiraukan Terao yang masih mengusap air mata, Yamato yang sedang membetulkan kacamata, dan Shinozaki yang memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala.

Melihat Yousuke sudah berkendara mendahuluinya, Terao mengikuti dari belakang. "You-chan, tunggu aku!" ia berseru bahagia, sembari tersenyum bangga pada kedua junior yang dulunya sempat berselisih dan kini sudah kompak. Benar-benar tipikal seorang ibu.

"Jangan panggil aku 'You-chan'!" Yousuke memarahi Terao, baru saja sadar dirinya dipanggil dengan panggilan tabu khas anak kecil begitu. Di belakang, Terao hanya tertawa dan mencoba cari gara-gara dengan memanggilnya 'You-chan' berulang kali.

Masih di bawah pohon rindang tempat Shinozaki dan Yamato berteduh, keduanya tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi semula. Bahkan kini Yamato kembali menggenggam tangan Shinozaki erat. "Supaya kau tidak jatuh seperti tadi," tuturnya sembari memalingkan wajah. Dasar tsundere.

Yah, mungkin, bersepeda memang bebas. Namun ternyata paham seperti itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam diri Yamato. Ia bersepeda karena ada orang yang memotivasinya untuk melakukan itu.

Dan Shinozaki Mikoto sangat bahagia menjadi orang tersebut. Bagi Yamato Takeshi.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

HAPPY FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY, MINNA~!

Ah, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Over Drive, dan sepertinya fandom ini yang bahasa Indonesia hanya saya sendiri penghuninya ya?

Sedikit curhat, saya sebenernya sangat suka sepeda, terutama road race. Hampir semua komik mengenai road race sudah saya lahap, dan baru Over Drive inilah yang memenuhi 'selera' saya. Udah trivianya bejibun, shonen-ai nya ikutan bejibun pula! Aduh, saya bahagia~

Glosarium:

[1] Dancing: mengayuh sambil berdiri

[2] Down tube: plang bagian bawah pada frame sepeda. Biasanya di sana ada tempat untuk meletakkan botol air minum

[3] Shift lever: bagian depan gagang sepeda yang berfungsi untuk mengganti gigi ketika ditekan

[4] Climbing specialist: seorang pembalap yang jago memanjat gunung dan bukit, diperlukan kecepatan mengayuh yang tinggi untuk posisi ini

Sampai jumpa di FID tahun depan~!


End file.
